Establishing a driver's identity is important to the safety of police officers. In many situations a driver cannot produce identification, leading to situations where extra steps need to be taken in order to confirm a person's identification. For example, drivers who can't produce a valid ID may be taken to a police station for further screening, resulting in the police officer being off the street for an extended period of time.
While facial analytics may be utilized to help identify a driver, it is impractical to take a driver's picture, and in real-time comb through millions of department of motor-vehicle (DMV) images to find a match. More particularly, for each state, there are millions of drivers and taking a picture of the driver to compare against a back-end database of millions of images is not realistic. The process of real-time identification may be improved if the massive DMV driver's license databases can somehow be reduced for searching. Therefore, a need exists for a method, apparatus, and system for performing facial recognition utilizing large databases that quickly narrows the valid set of potential drivers for a vehicle and validates an identity of a driver in real-time.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.